La guerre
by Mireille 29
Summary: Takes place in Iraq. You all know the wars there, don't you? Imagine M&K involved in one of these and you have the summary of this story.
1. About targets and bomb attacks

**_This story takes place in Iraq. You know, there's war, unofficial or not, who knows, in Iraq. People kill themselves, kill their own kind, their own religion. I think it's horrible. Today our English teacher spoke about it. Somehow, it inspired me for a new Noir-story. Believe me, I hate war, but I think I have some good ideas which need to be written down and shown to you. _**

**_By the way, "La guerre" is French and means the kind of war (guerilla war) that is secret, unofficial or whatever. _**

**_Involves violence. Much violence._**

**_As always, I'd love to hear what you think about it, so pretty please review, okay?_**

_**Thank you, and enjoy.**_

**La guerre**

Chapter 1 – About targets and bomb attacks

Mireille sat down onto the bed. They had just arrived in Iraq, for a new target.

_It's been three months since the night at the manor… and no sign of Les Soldats. Maybe they finally understood. Well, at least I hope so._

She glanced over at Kirika who was taking her package to the wardrobe. A smile came onto her lips. They had spent three wonderful months together, Mireille remembered every second. Kirika seemed to feel Mireilles eyes onto her and rose her head. Her lips turned to a pretty smile when she saw Mireille. Mireille realized that both of them had smiled much the last time. Much more than before. They had also spoken for very long times. An in the end, they had opened up to each other. Their conversations had became much more intimate, and they had touched each other. It had started with a shy embrace. But this shy embrace had lasted ten minutes after all…

Then, one night, Mireille had been awakened by soft sobs. She had opened her eyes just to see Kirika crying to herself in the middle of the night.

"Hey, what's wrong?", she had asked.

"Nothing... It's just… just that I… I…", Kirika had never finished her sentence. She had leaned forward and kissed Mireille.

And with that kiss it had all begun.

Mireilles smile grew even bigger. Kirika sat down next to her and took her hand. She leaned her head between Mireilles chin and shoulder and sighed softly.

"Are you okay?", she asked.

"Of course.", Mireille replied. Kirika sighed again.

"Alright…", she whispered.

"But I am worried. You know, there are many bomb attacks here. We have to be very very careful.", Mireille added, "especially with our target. He's a hated man here, and there are many others trying to eliminate him. We're not the only ones who are after him. And you know, assassins have to kill anyone who saw them. So we have to look out."

Kirika nodded in agreement.

"I know."

Mireille smiled affectionately. She put her arms around her smaller partner.

"Well then, we better get it finished before anyone finds out about us."

"Hm.", Kirika made a soft sound in the affirmative and released her partner. Mireille went over to the cupboard and took her Walther.

"But first, I have to get us some hand grenades and some other weapons... Just to make sure, you know, uh…" Kirika let out a small laugh and nodded again. Then, to Kirikas mild surprise she made one step back, leaned down and kissed her gently before she left.

--

Mireille went through the streets and lanes, eyes and ears opened, her Walther feeling heavy inside her pocket. She rather looked like a tourist. She entered a small gun shop. The man behind the cash desk glanced at her distrustful, but then asked:

"What can I do for you?" he spoke Arabic, Mireille understood but had her problems with that language.

"I want to buy some weapons, you know, but I would be glad if no one knew I was here, okay?"

His stare became even more distrustful.

"Okay.", he said.

"So when I leave, you never saw me and I haven't been here. Alright then, do you have some machine guns or grenades?"

"Yes, of course. What do you prefer? MP5, or AK74? Hand grenades or nuclear bombs?"

"Nuclear bombs! Are you kidding?"

"Only joking, no nuclear bombs in my shop, but maybe soon I will be blown up without anyone caring, and this will be my end! Maybe one of these idiots out there will blow up my shop! Do you know what it feels like to live with fear of an bomb attack every day? I could die today, tonight or tomorrow, or in two days or whatever! You always have to be careful and watch every step you make! But anyway, what do you want now?"

"I guess two AK74's and five hand grenades would do. Oh, and ammunition of course."

"Well, one moment." He went into the backside of the shop and disappeared in a room behind. A few moments later he came back with two AK74's and a box of hand grenades.

"One more question, Miss. What do want here? Why do you need this?", he pointed at the weapons.

"No one of your business, Sir. You shouldn't care. I thank you. How much is it?"

"Does this matter… take it and piss off."

"Alright, if you don't want me to pay…", she just took her things and left. When she was outside, she looked around if anyone was here, but she didn't see anything except a jeep standing a few metres farther next to a huge wall with a fence on top. She put a cloth over the deadly box and made her way back to the hotel.

Before anyone could realize she pulled out her Walther and shot two times. Two bodies fell to the ground. The two men didn't even have the chance to scream.

Mireille's eyes wandered over the area once more.

_I guess those were all. Better get away from here…_

--

She entered the room silently. Kirika took out her Beretta immediately and pointed it at Mireille. Mireille rose her hands, smiling. Kirika let out her breath and laughed. She lowered her arm.

"Didn't mean to shoot you.", she said.

"Oh, didn't you? You would never have hit me.", Mireille said joking and ruffled Kirikas already tousled hair.

Kirika laughed again.

"Did you…"

"Yes. I got it." Mireille took the big box and put the cloth away. Kirika ran her fingers over the cold metal of the AK74.

"Whoa… How much did you pay?"

"Nothing… he just sent me away, he was afraid to get killed by a bomb or whatever. So he just gave me what I wanted and sent me away. Not that I minded…" Kirika smiled.

"Hey Kirika, what do you think, we can wait untli tomorrow before finishing the job, can't we?"

"Of course we can."

Mireille grinned and pulled Kirika close to herself.

"I love you.", she whispered softly into Kirikas ear. Kirika kissed Mireilles neck before answering.

"I love you, too." Mireille layed the both of them down onto the bed and ran her fingers through Kirikas hair. Kirika wrapped her arms around Mireilles slim waist and rested her head next to Mireilles. Mireille smiled and leaned in to kiss Kirika passionately. The lied there in perfect silence, listening to each others breath until darkness surrounded them and they fell asleep.

--

The next morning Mireille and Kirika slept very long. They needed to be fit to finish their target.

Mireille took one of the AK74s and some ammunition, two hand grenades and her Walther. Kirika took the other AK and aimed for Mireille. Mireille didn't stir, just watched her calmly and smiled. Kirika grinned and lowered the gun. She made one step forwards, Mireille too and wrapped her arms around her Corsican partner. Mireille hugged her back, pulling her close and sighed. Kirika put the gun away to rise one hand and cup Mireilles soft cheek.

"Whatever lies beyond this morning…", Kirika whispered. Mireille smiled tenderly and leaded them to the bed to sit down onto it, Kirika on her lap.

"You know, this won't be easy. I don't even want to think about the possibility we could be attacked by terrorists…", Mireille whispered.

"Don't think about it, Mireille.", Kirika said softly, "Don't you worry…" Mireilles arms around her tightened.

"But I could never bear losing you or leaving you alone in this cruel world…", Krika didn't answer, just pulled Mireille gently to herself to kiss her passionately.

"The future doesn't scare me at all.", she then whispered. The sat like that for a long time until Mrieille finally said:

"We have to go now." Kirika nodded.

--

They entered the room without making any noise. The place here was like a big underground cave, they had to be careful not to get lost in these countless corridors. Somehow they made their way to the heart of this place when they reached the room where the target should be. Mireille leaned against the wall.

"Ready?" Kirika nodded.

"One... Two…-", a strange sound reached Kirikas ears.

_What's that?_

Before Mireille could say "Three" or Kirika could do anything to warn her the bomb went off. The last thing Kirika remembered was a loud bang and Mireilles body flying through the air like a feather. Then everything went black.

--

"What shall we do with her, boss?"

"Look that she recovers. She's not hurt that badly. Give her a new gun and teach her in being a soldier. That's it, I think. I guess she'll wake up soon."

Slowly Mireilles senses came back to her. She opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was a loud bang and a terribly white light before there had been darkness.

"Where… am I?", she asked quietly. Two men came into her vision.

"Oh. So you're awake. Hello. My name is Thomas. This is Jean. How are you?"

"I'm okay, I think.", she looked around before continuing, "Who are you? And where's Kirika?"

"WHO? Kiri-what?", Thomas asked confused. "Ahhhh, one mom, I know, you mean the small Asian, right? I'm sorry, but we were only allowed to get one of you here. She's ome the other side, but I promise she's fine."

"Can I… talk to her please?"

"No, I regret. But I could give her a letter if you wanna."

"But why… can't I…", Mireille shook her head.

"Because it's too dangerous."

"Dangerous… what's danger in your eyes! Even being in this country is dangerous!" Thomas looked at her with gentle eyes.

"You will understand later." And with these words he disappeared. But Jean stayed. He sat down next to her.

"You're from France, right?", he asked without looking at her. She nodded.

"Me too." She turned to face him.

"And your partner… does she live with you?" Mireille nodded again.

"Please tell me… Why can't I meet her? Why do you keep me here? Why am I here? Tell me, WHY?"

"Because… Eh, in order to protect you and your partner."

"But WHO wants to protect us!"

"You'll understand later."

"Hm. I could swear I heard this before."


	2. A surprise at night and a new target

Chapter 2 – A surprise at night and a new target  


The next day the group went out for a practise.

"So, everyone, follow me please.", Thomas said. He rose his hand and pointed to the mountains.

"Over there is your 'target'. Jean... you know." he nodded in Mireilles direction. Jean gave him a sign that he knew what to do.

"Alright.", Thomas murmured. Then he went away, followed by the other men.

"C'mon.", Jean said to Mireille. He started walking in the other direction, Mireille after him.

"You know how to use your gun, right?", he asked, knowing the answer already.

"Of course.", she replied.

"Well then, let's see." He lifted his head and looked around, "Ah perfect. Kill these." he pointed at three birds flying in the air. Mireille followed his eyes. The birds looked like raves, but she was not quite sure. It didn't really matter after all. She rose her hand. Her Walther felt heavy in her fingers. Then she shot three times. Three dead birds fell to the ground. They hadn't even realized that someone had been aiming for them. Jean studied Mireille.

"Whoa. I guess we're finished here. You don't seem to need any practise.", he admitted. She lowered her head and let her arm fall.

"Are you okay?", he asked worried. She sighed and smiled sadly.

"Yes, I'm alright.", she whispered softly.

"No.", he contradicted," You miss her, right?" She looked at him slightly surprised.

"Not one of your business."

"I know the way humans feel. Nobody's able to live alone, or to be alone. And you seem to like her very much, huh?" Her smile became a bit happier.

"I lo- live with her after all." His eyes met hers.

"I guess I've got a surprise for you.", he said smirking.

She looked at him with a confused expression. "And what is this?", she asked curiously.

"I'll show you. At 11 o'clock tonight I'll catch you."

"Okay."

They returned to the group without any further words.

--

Mireille sat in her room, not knowing what to do. She glanced at the clock again and again, but time didn't seem to pass. She was really curious and exicted about this "Surprise"-thing. 22:48 the clock said. Twelve minutes left. Mireille lied down onto her bed and closed her eyes to think of Kirika. She remembered her eyes, her smile, her entire face. Her smell and the sweet taste of her lips. She couldn't help but sigh. When she stopped daydreaming and opened her eyes again it was already 22:56. For four minutes she just lied there staring at the pure white ceiling. Suddenly there was a knocking on her door. She sat up immediately and went to the door to open it and let Jean in.

"C'mon, follow me.", He whispered. She complied without any hesitation. They creeped through the countless corridors, Mireille tried to remember the way.

_First left, then three farther right and then -_

Jean stopped all of a sudden.

"That way.", he said and turned to the left.

"Where are we going?", Mireille asked quietly.

"Shhhh…You'll see.", he said with this mischievous grin on his face. She rose one eyebrow in confusion.

He leaded her to a kind of prison. There was a small window with an iron grating in front of it. He gave her a wave and she went next to him, right in front of the window.

"Michael?", he asked quietly.

"Jean? I'm here.", came a voice from the other side.

"Is she with you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

Mireille looked at him curiously.

"Who's that?", she asked.

"It's Michael, a friend of mine. He's got your surprise. C'mon, say something. I'll leave you alone now. Do you think you'll find the way back?"

She nodded.

"You need to be back at least at 3 o'clock in the morning, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright then. Have fun." And with these words he disappeared.

Mireille turned to te window. She was greeted by the pale light of the full moon.

"Hello?", she said loudly, then listened and waited for an answer. There was a sharp intake of breath on the other side.

"Mireille! Is that you?" Mireilles ears seemed to perk up when she heard this voice.

_Bullshit. It's Kirika._

"Kirika? Oh my god, Kirika!", she breathed, "Put you hand out of the window!" Mireille herself did the same. She felt the cold wall, then something warm and soft sneaked inside her hand. She interlocked theri fingers immediately. Mireille gently squeezed Kirikas hand. Kirika answered with a loving stroke.

"Mireille…", the blonde heard Kirikas soft and tender voice.

"Kirika …", she whispered, tears dwelling up in her eyes. She clinged to Kirikas hand. She felt Kirika trembling.

"Kirika you… you aren't crying, are you?", she asked. Kirika sobbed softly. Mireille gently stroke Kirikas hand.

"Shhhhh… don't cry…", she whispered with cracked voice while her own tears ran down her cheeks.

"I love you, Kirika."

"I love you, too.", came the quiet answer. Mireille leaned forwards and put her whole arms out of the window. Kirika did the same. Mireille needed to stretch but her hand touched Kirikas face. Even although she couldn't see her she knew excactly what she looked like right now. She wiped one tear away. Kirika leaned against her hand and sighed.

"I wish I could come to you…", Mireille breathed and stroke Kirikas wet cheek. Kirika turned her face and kissed Mireilles palm.

"Me, too…"

--

Mireille's empty eyes stared at the blank ceiling for countless hours. She didn't feel anything. No pain, no happiness. Just this empty feeling, right where her heart was. Her arms lied to each side of her body powerless. She didn't care at all. She turned to the wall, closed her eyes and sighed.

_We are seperated. And why… is this? I still do not understand. Hm. Maybe I should have chosen another job…_

_Mireille, now you're becoming crazy._

Mireille jumped up. She couldn't find any rest right now. She walked around in her room, not knowing what to do.

_Shit._

_Shit, shit, shit._

--

The next day Mireille went out with the group. Thomas said they had "a real target" now. Mireille wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but she would soon discover. Right now she was onto the jeep with the other men, driving to the north. Jean had given her the AK74 she had bought and her aamunition. She knew it would be serious this time, no more practice like yesterday. The were armed like hell.

Mireille put on her sunglasses. It was terribly hot today. Slowly, a town came in sight.

"Which town is this?", Mireille asked one of the men next to her.

"I don't know. We never know where we have to go to. Only Thomas knows.", he replied.

"Ah. Great.", Mireille said disparaging. She reached out to tie her boots tighter. Jean gave a bulletproof vest to everyone. They arrived just as the last one had put his vest on.

Mireille jumped down onto the ground and looked around.

"Aaaaha. And now? Seems like no one's here.", she admitted.

"Well, our target is there inside this house. But be warned, there's a bunker with thousands of ways to go. You can get lost easily.", Thomas answered.

"And what exactly is our target? I don't like jobs that aren't clear.", Mireille said.

"He's called Ali Baramshad. You'll make him out by his red hair. He's the only Arab with red hair in this area. Kill him. Without mercy. And all his small slaves, too. No prisoners. Kill them all. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!", the men said.

Thomas raised his hand and waved. Everyone ran inside, Mireille decided to follow them and join this game.

As soon as she was inside this so called "bunker" she came to know what Thomas had talked about. This really was a labyrith.

_Huh, I see. Let's make this fast. I don't wanna stay here for too long, this place is… dangerous… it's too quiet here… _

She entered the next room on her way. this seemed to be a kind of living room. Ther was a couch standing in the corner and a small table. Mireille released the safety of her AK74 and walked forwards slowly, studying the room with every further step. Suddenly she heard shoots in the immediate vicinity of herself. She turned around and ran after the noises coming from inside the next room. She kicked the door open, looked for her enemies and shot. She hit two men, which were dead immediately. Jean and three other men were also shooting. It didn't take long until the others were defeated.

"C'mon, this way!", Jean shouted and ran to the left. Mireille and the rest followed him. The bunker walls were stained with blood, Mireille realized. Dead men laying in the corridors. But they looked like being dead for a long time, so there must have been another attack inside this bunker.

_Well, doesn't look like a happy holiday place here. Hope I'll get away from here soon._

Jean stopped all of a sudden.

"Shhhhhhh!", he hissed. Mireille held her breath. There were muffled voices from behind a hidden door.

"We need to find a way to get in! Looks like this Ali knows about our small visit to his 'house'. Hurry!"

They ran along the walls, trying to find an entrance. Mireille slowed down, then stood in front of the wall, feeling it with her hands.

"This must be… Hey! I found it!", she called. There was a small hole in the wall, almost invisible. Mireille pulled out her knife (everyone had got a knife in his equipment) and pushed it into the hole. The door opened immediately and the showdown began.

--

_**More of this in the next chapter.**_


	3. Showdown In The Bunker

**_So here I am again and I have a new Chapter for „La guerre". Sorry, It took me so long, but I was on holiday and school just restarted, I had much to do. I still don't know how I did it to get this finished, but I finally did. I know it's short..._**

_**Have fun with it.**_

La guerre – Chapter 3

Showdown In The Bunker

Mireille fired countless times, killing many of Ali's companions. But this didn't seem to take an end. There came hundreds of new enemies from deep inside the building. All of a sudden Mireille made out a man with red hair who had to be this Ali. He looked around, then disappeared. She killed the man standing in front of her and followed him. He ran away, firing at her. She evaded his bullets and ran faster. But he knew every way, which he obviously used to his advantage. A few times, Mireille almost got lost in the corridors. But he was so loud she couldn't lose his track. He leaded her deep inside the bunker and entered another secret room. She slid in just before he closed the door.

"Didn't know there was a lady with them.", he said in Arab. Mireille simply pointed her gun at him.

"Don't think I'm not able to kill you, mister Ali Baramshad.", she sneered disparaging in English.

"Oh, wait wait. You wanna kill me? Have a try!", he replied, now speaking English, too. He pulled out his gun and aimed for her. She already fired, but he jumped aside so her bullets hit the wall behind him. He had a MP5 and now shot at her, too. She ducked, then rolled over behind a stable metal desk standing in the room. Suddenly there was a strange noise. It took her just one second to realize what that sound was.

"Dammit!", she shouted when the hand grenade landed next to her.

_He's crazy! He'll kill himself, too, this idiot! SHIT!_

While thinking that, she kicked the grenade away and threw the table down to hide behind it. Before she could do so, the bomb exploded. She felt being thrown into the air and flew against the wall. All the air was pressed out of her lungs and she felt like choking for a moment until she fell down. She had been lucky she had been jumping behind the table so she wasn't hurt too much. But she felt her arm was kind of hit. When she took a quick glance at it, she saw blood staining it. But she didn't care right now. She lied perfectly still for a few moments, waiting for any motions from Ali. But nothing. Mireille decided to stand up. She looked around, but there was no sign of anyone except herself in this room.

_Damn. Looks like he escaped._

She sighed angrily. A sudden pain reminded her of her injury. She gritted her teeth and fought the urge to scream.

There was something on the floor that caught her eye. A bloody trace guided her outside the room. She followed it through the corridors, it ended at the exit. She looked over the area, searching for any signs of Ali. Then she saw him trying to hide behind the jeep.

_Idiot. Not going to trick me so easily._

She sneaked over to the car. He didn't seem to notice her, he was trying to bandage his leg, which was obviously the reason for all the blood.

"Well, well.", she said, making him jump in surprise," Thought you'd get rid of me, huh?"

"You bloody-"

"Ah ah ah, no offence, please, or I'll get really mad.", she interrupted him and took out her handgun. Her AK had been destroyed by the bomb (it hadn' been a good weapon anyway).One shot at his hand made him drop his MP5. He screamed with pain and kicked her, causing her to fall onto the dirty ground. She hadn't expected this, but collected herself soon and jumped to her feet just after he did. To her advantage he couldn't run fast enough to escape because of his injury and she soon caught him, throwing him to the ground.

"Realized it? You're not gonna get rid of me so easily. And of course not when you are injured."

"What do you want from me?", he asked, his eyes widened in madness and fear.

"Are you really that stupid? What does it look like?", she asked instead of an answer.

_Idiot. But it's good to play with him before killing him. _

Mireille let out all her anger and disappiontment against him. And her guilty feeling. She rather enjoyed driving him crazy.

"Just leave me alone!", he screamed at her, "Leave! You damned piece of shit, LEAVE!"

_Now, that's enough._

She pulled the trigger five times. This offence had truly made her angry and the urge to kill him soon followed. Now that it was done she felt a bit reliefed, but her sense of guilt didn't leave. She still felt bad about being caught by the group she was with now and having left Kirika, even if unvoluntary. She lowered her gun and turned around, leaving the corpse of Ali behind as she returned to the jeep.

Some of the men – those who had been injured – were already there.

"Did you get him?", one of them asked Mireille. She sat down onto the car and nodded.

"Yeah, he's dead.", she replied.

"Wow!", another made in surprise.

"No big deal, he was a coward.", Mireille said simply.

"Hello? Yeah, we got him. Mission clear.", Thomas spoke into his transmitter.

"Understood. Over.", came the rustling answer. A few moments later the rest of the men arrived out of the bunker and they returned to their 'hideout'.

--

_That was too easy. I wonder what this is all about… First, they attack me and Kirika and catch us. Then this strange 'target'… A red haired Arab. What bullshit. If this Ali-Whatever was an Arab I'm Jesus Christ himself. And his Arab had an accent. A Northern accent, like German or something like that. Hm… But what to do now… I cannot get out of here…_

Mireille walked up and down in her room.

_Shit._

Two steps right.

_Shit!_

Two steps left. Again. And again. And again. But it didn't help. She couldn't find any solutions. Just sit and wait what will happen tomorrow. Finally she decided to rest.

Soon after laying down onto her bed she fell asleep.

--

"Hey! They killed Ali!", A voice cried outside. Kirika sat in her room, not knowing what to do with herself. Everything seemed to be hopeless. She couldn't break free from here, not alone. And knowing that Mireille was just next to her, but being unable to be with her made her crazy.

_Great. So they killed Ali. Who cares?_

Kirika was angry and terribly bored. She needed to get out of here.

"Hey. Hey!", a voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up. She recognized the man standing in front of her. It was the same whom she saw first when she awoke. Here, captured in this strange place.

"Come with me, please.", he said. She nodded again and got up. They went outside to the yard. A group of men was already there, waiting for them.

"He! Jeff! Hurry up!", one of them called.

"Yeah, coming!", the man having brought Kirika answered.

When they reached the gruop one of them said:

"Now it's our turn. They killed Ali, so Ashraf will be our target."

--

_**That's it for this time. I'll hurry to continue.**_

**_(Pls don't forget the review... just a VERY small one, pleeeeeeeeeeease!)_**


	4. The Escape

_**Don't think I've got anything to say for now… Just enjoy.**_

La guerre

Chapter 4 – The Escape

They hurried out of the jeep and ran inside the bunker where they expcted Ashraf to be. Kirika didn't have any motivation. She just followed the men and protected herself if neccessary.

But then something attracted her attention. She heard a child cry in the room they were just passing by. Without caring for the others she turned around, opened the door and stepped inside. Two girls were sitting in a corner at the end of the room, tightly holding each other. They stared at Kirika with horror in their eyes. When Kirika came closer she saw they were tied up at each other. One of them screamed something at Kirika she couldn't understand at first, but then she realized the girl was screaming for her to help them.

"Shhhh, be quiet!", Kirika said and kneeled down next to them.

"Please don't kill us!", one of them begged.

"I'm not going to do this.", Kirika assured, "but you have to be quiet or they will hear us."

They only nodded.

"Who are you?", the smaller one asked shyly.

_Should I tell them my name? No, I'd better not._

"This is not important.", she said simply. The girl lowered her head. Kirika cut the rope and helped the two girls to stand up.

"Listen, you two. I'm gonna bring you to the exit, but then you have to go alone. Now, hurry!", Kirika explained and left the room, followed by the girls. on their way the met two of the terrorists, but they were no problem for Kirika because they didn't see them come. Kirika heard one of the girls stifle a scream of shock behind her, but she just kept running.

"There. Run, run as fast as you can and don't turn around."

"Thank you!", the girls said but Kirika shook her head and ran back inside to find the men she had left. She found many corpses on her way. She tried to ignore them, but they reminded her of the things she tried to forget so badly. She forced herself not to look right and left and just keep running. After many corridors she found the group again.

"Where have you been?", one man asked.

"I was delayed by something.", she said simply. He didn't care any longer and went on. Kirika realized that there were only five men left of their group.

"Where are the others?", she asked.

"They were delayed.", the man said ironically.

"_Very funny.",_

Kirika thought to herself. She followed them deeper into the bunker until they finally reached the chamber where Ashraf was, much to Kirikas relief.

But then she heard something strange. She recognized it immediately. It was the same quiet ticking sound she had heard when Mireille and she had been up to do their quest some days (she didn't know for how long they were seperated now) ago.

_Shit!_

This was the last thing she thought before one man opened the door, the bomb exploded, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her away.

--

Mireille was tired as hell, but she didn't allow herself to fall asleep. This was the night she had been waiting for for so long. Tonight the group left for another practise, but she had said she was feeling sick and had stayed in her room.

She gathered the thing she needed. Her knife, her Walther, her bulletproof vest. Anything else? Oh, yes. The MP5 Jean had given her yesterday. And her ammunition.

When was finished she went out of the building. She was lucky her room had a wondow to the yard and she had heard the other group discussing their next task. She knew where to go to to find Kirika and escape with her as fast as she could.

_I have to hurry._

She ran to the place she knew the bunker had to be and entered after when she found it after circa two hours of walking through the empty area of Iraq.

She took out her gun and released the safety.

_Finally found it. _

Her feet hurt already, but she didn't care.

_You can't stop only because something hurts._

She kept telling herself this sentence again and again. She creeped through the corridors, trying to follow the sounds of shots she heard deep inside. She had watched Kirika simply listen to all the things around her. She closed her eyes and tried it on her own.

_Listen._

Footsteps. Of at least five persons.

_Just listen. Don't think of anything._

Shots. Shots from an machine gun. Slowly Mireille made one step forward. Then another, but then turned.

_There. It comes from there!_

She started running. After many curves she saw a man standing in front of her. No, it were more. And there she was.

Mireilles heart stopped beating for a few moments when she saw Kirika standing in the room. She held her breath and stared at her for some seconds. She couldn't believe Kirika was really standing there. But then, though she didn't listen so carefully anymore, she heard it. The ticking of a bomb. It was more a reflex action when Mireille jumped forwards, grabbed Kirika and pulled her away, out of the room just when the bomb exploded. She was dezzled by the brightness and thrown back by the strength of the explosion. She fell hard against a wall behind her, but she didn't let go of Kirika.

--

Kirika kept her eyes closed, but she could see the light of the bomb through her eyelids. The person wh had grabbed her still held her tightly. She felt they were thrown away, the person behind her breathed out harshly when they hit the wall.

Then there was quiet.

A heavy quiet until a soft voice ended it.

"Kirika? Are you okay?"

_MIREILLE?!?_

Kirikas eyes popped open.

"Mireille? Is that really you?", she asked, not believing this was truly her beloved partner. She lifted her head and looked at the blonde.

"Mireille…", she breathed, reached out and touched Mireilles cheek.

"Of course it's me, Kirika.", Mireille said and smiled, showing a few of her white teeth. Kirikas eyes filled with tears.

"Hey…" Mireille ran her fingers through Kirikas hair, "Shhhhhh… Don't. We have to hurry."

Kirika nodded and got up, holding out her hand to help Mireille. Mireille took it and struggled to her feet. She moaned when a sudden pain rushed throuh her head.

"Ouch!"

"Are you alright?", Kirika asked.

"Ah, it's okay, don't worry. It was just a hard wall we fell against.", Mireille said smiling. Kirika raised one eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm not gonna die of a headache. C'mon, we better leave before someone finds us."

--

"Hurry, only the most important things! We cannot take anything we don't need!", Mireille said when they arrived in the hotel to gather their things they had left. Kirika took her gun and some clothes for changing and that was it. Mireille packed it all in one suitcase and put it into Kirikas hand.

"So, and now we gotta bring our dear 'kidnappers' a little present.", Mireille said smiling, holding three hand grenades in her hand. Even Kirika couldn't help but smile.

--

They soon reached the biuliding where they had been captured by the men.

"Well, and now, GOODBYE!", Mireille shouted and thre the hand grenades through a window.

"Do you think-", Kirika began, but a huge explosion silenced her.

"Run!", Mireille screamed laughing, and ran away from the building. She knew it was dangerous to be so close to the building, but she had wanted to see it turn to ashes so madly she hadn't cared. Kirika took to her heels and followed Mireille, not understanding why the blonde was laughing so much.

When they were far away from the building Mireille stopped running and turned around, still smiling.

"Gods, Mireille, I didn't know you had put some dynamite in there."

"Yeah, I thought that would be more interesting, huh. And don't you think it's quite funny to see them all blown up into the wonderful blue sky?"

"I just hope no one survived."

"Hm. I don't think so.", Mireille said.

_At least I don't hope so, too."_

--

"No! I cannot wait for the next plane!", Mireille said, getting really angry now. The guy from the airport was very nervous.

"Please, Miss, The next flight to Paris is at 22:15. There's no way you can get there earlier.", he explained with high voice.

"There must be a way! Don't you have any planes here which you don't need anymore? C'mon, work with me here, this is really important!!", Mireille exclaimed.

"Well, I could have a look…"

"No, you WILL have a look, NOW!"

"Okay!", he squeeched and took the phone.

"Hey Rita, do we have some privat jets here? We had one some time ago, didn't we?… Ah, wonderful, thank you. … Yes, a pilot, too. … Yeah… No, right now!… Okay. Bye." He put down the telephone and raised his head.

"Please follow me.", he said. He leaded them to a bus which drove them over the airport to the privat plane he had organized.

"This plane will bring you to Paris, right now."

"Finally…", Mireille whispered to herself. Kirika looked into the sky.

"We should hurry.", she said simply. Mireille turned to face her. Then she nodded and they entered the plane after paying the man from the airport for the flight.

The plane lifted into the air. The people down on the ground slowly became smaller and smaller.

Kirika looked out of the window. Mireille just sat there with eyes closed and listened to the sound of the plane's motor.

_No one can ever tear us apart._

She opened her eyes and looked at Kirika. Kirika turned to face the blonde.

'_Cause we'll be together…_

…_for eternity._

They smiled at each other.


	5. Return To Paris

_**I decided to write another chapter for this one.**__** Was the flight when Mireille talked about killing Kirika to Austria or to Taiwan? I don't remember exactly...**_

_**This chapter reminds you that this story is a romance :)**_

_**at the german readers: I'm going to update "Ferien" soon!!**_

La guerre – Chapter 5

The plane flew over the landscape. The thousand lights reflected in Kirikas dark eyes as she looked out of the window. She was lost in her thoughts again.

_I'm so glad this is over now and I'm here with you, Mireille._

_Mireille._

_How long have we been seperated? I guess it were just a few days, but it felt like eternity for me._

Kirika turned away from the window and faced Mireille. The blonde was sleeping in her seat. This position somehow remembered her of the flight to Austria.

_(( Kirika __reached out and pulled the covers back over Mireilles body so the blonde wouldn't get cold._

"_Thank you.", came a soft voice._

"_You're awake.", Kirika said with a small smile on her face. _

"_Kirika."_

"_Hm?"_

"_We have an agreement. When we found out about the past... I'll kill you."_

"_..." Kirika watched her fingers in her hands. She didn't fear being killed by Mireille.))_

Kirika knew she still didn't fear being killed by Mireille, but she also knew that this day probably wouldn't ever come true. She smiled at the blonde, but her partner was lost in her dreams.

--

They arrived at Paris when it was still dark. There weren't many people at the airport. Mireille was quite happy about this, because she felt dirty and longed for a shower.

She was even more happy when they arrived at their apartment. They threw their suitcases into the bedroom and went to have a shower.

Mireille relaxed when the warm water ran over her skin. The tension of the last days was washed away. When she stepped out of the shower and put on her nightshirt she let herself fall onto the bed. Then she listened to Kirika who was now having a shower as well. Soon the asian girl joined her partner and pulled the covers over them.

Mireille smiled and put one arm around Kirikas shoulders. Kirika rested her head against Mireilles chest. Then there was silence. Well, if you can speak of silence when you live in Paris. Paris is never silent.

"Mireille?", Kirika finally broke it.

"Hm?", Mireille asked sleepily.

"Have you ever killed a child?"

Mireille was quite surprised by this question.

"What?", she asked, wanting to make sure if she had understood the question right.

Kirika repeated her question.

"No. Never. Why do you ask?"

"There were two children in the bunker, I don't know what they were doing there, I guess they had been kidnapped.", Kirika explained.

"You killed them?", Mireille now asked, still trying to find a reason for why Kirika might have asked her such a thing.

"No… I brought them out, but then they had to go alone. I don't know what happened to them. Do you think they're dead?", Kirika said with low voice.

"I don't know.", Mireille answered honestly. "But I'm sure you did the right thing. You couldn't have done anything else for them, so don't blame yourself for anything."

Kirika wrapped her arms around Mireilles waist and thought about the blondes word. She came to see that Mireille was right.

"Hm. … Thank you, Mireille.", she said softly.

Mireille smiled and kissed Kirikas forehead.

"So don't worry anymore and try to get some sleep.", she whispered.

"Mireille?"

Mireille sighed, but it wasn't an annoyed sigh.

"What is it?"

"I love you."

The effect those three words had on her amazed her. Mireille felt happier than ever before.

"I love you, too. Hush now, get some sleep. Good night, honey.", she said gently to the smaller woman lying in her arms.

"Good night, Mireille."

"_The big question which I couldn't seem to answer_

_despite 30-years of studying the female soul is:_

'_What the hell does a woman want?' "_

_(Siegmund Freud)_


End file.
